


A Midnight Rain In New York City

by Optronix



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Everyone is Dead, Gen, New York City, POV Third Person, Poetry, Prose Poem, Rain, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optronix/pseuds/Optronix
Summary: The Turtles have faced many enemies over the years, and they always came out the other side.  Not this time.





	A Midnight Rain In New York City

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm in a writing poetry class this semester, and I have no inspiration unless it's fandom related. In the coming months, I'll probably be posting a number of the poems I have to write for this class. And my thought is, why not get some feedback? Anyways, enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.
> 
> Edit: This was originally posted under the title _A Lament Masked in Blue._ This is the better, revised version of the poem.

Rain drizzled down around them; the night moonless, starless - only the reflected light of streetlamps to guide them through the alleys. Together, the four of crept through each alley, avoiding each ring of light, needing to remain invisible – to be shadows in the night. This was as natural to the Turtles as breathing. They had trained for years, learning the most sacred art of ninjutsu. Even in the rain, in the dark and quiet, they remained hidden from any prying eyes – not that many New Yorkers were out this late, in this weather. It was a night like any other night, until they made a fatal mistake.

Too late, the Foot were upon them, encircling the four rain-soaked bodies – everyone’s weapons up, glinting in the yellow light as the brothers were forced back-to-back-to-back-to-back. The alley was too small, filled with too many bodies. Leonardo quickly assessed the area, nodding slightly to a fire escape; Raphael instantly caught on, doing the same to Donatello. The moment the Foot soldiers attacked, they made their escape, pulling Michelangelo along with them.

Now on a rooftop, the wind picked up, searing their icy, clammy skin. The four turtles fanned out, weapons drawn, waiting as the Foot flooded the rooftop. With only the reflection of streetlamps in puddles to go on, the Turtles attacked. Metal collided, cries poisoning the air, the sickening thumps of skin-on-skin contact. The rain fell harder, the wind howling as it whipped around them, making the tails of their masks snap. The frigid droplets were blinding them all. As the weather worsened, they were all forced to focus on the battle solely in front of them. It was too difficult to see, to keep track of what was going on around them. The splash of water and the clash of weapons the only way to understand what was going on around them.

Leonardo’s heart dropped right out of his shell as the hulking figure loomed over them from the night roof. His armor slick and shining with rain, the Shredder stampeded into the fray, his utter loathing of the Turtles emanating from him. Weak, and exhausted from the current fight with the Foot soldiers, the brothers’ strength and skill weren’t enough. The Shredder cornered Leonardo, keeping him completely engaged so he could not escape the inevitable. As both his blades shattered, Leonardo yelled for his brothers to retreat. The cry came too late.

Fragments of shattered katana blades glittered like a pocketful of loose change in the reflected glow of New York City – rain dripping down Leonardo’s cheeks like sweat, his breath ragged as he felt The Shredder’s blade slash against his throat. The Turtles could not save their brother, his body falling with a wet thump against the soggy roof. The Shredder turned when Raphael’s furiously pained scream cascaded over the rooftop. Grief-stricken and angry, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello were no match for the Shredder. He cut them down one by one by one, leaving their reptilian bodies to wilt underneath the tears of the midnight rain.


End file.
